George Fayne
George Fayne is one of Nancy's best friends and is Bess Marvin's cousin. She was voiced by Lindsay Newman in ''Stay Tuned for Danger'' and ''Message in a Haunted Mansion'', Maureen Nelson voiced her in games 4-8, Jena Cane voiced her in Danger On Deception Island, and Patty Pomplun took over voicework from ''Secret of Shadow Ranch'' to the present. Fictional Biography George first appeared in Secrets can Kill as a voice-only character. Nancy could call her and get hints on what to do next. She would frequently be staying with Bess, allowing both of the characters to talk to Nancy at once. Secret of the Scarlet Hand George and Bess were playing "Go Fish" while it rained outside. They are later visited by The Hardy Boys. Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake George is at Bess's house and is helping with her new Caller ID. She remembers The Hardy Boys' number after Bess forgets it. The Haunted Carousel George is being driven crazy by Bess, who is worrying about getting a phone call from a cute guy she met. George helps Nancy by researching stenography. Danger on Deception Island George is being driven crazy again by Bess, this time because she is cooking (mostly burning) food after seeing a cooking show hosted by a cute guy. She is friends with Katie Firestone and worries about her well-being after Nancy informs her that Katie's boat was ransacked. Secret of Shadow Ranch George and her cousin Bess were supposed to go on a vacation with Nancy to Shadow Ranch, a place in Arizona that their Uncle Ed and Aunt Bet owned. Unfortunately, their plane got delayed to Omaha because of technical problems, then their next plane had to stop in St. Louis because of bad weather. When they finally make it to the ranch, Nancy has already solved the case without them. But she couldn't have done it without George's help with a book about nineteenth century clothing, a book George only bought because she was extremely bored. The Curse of Blackmoor Manor George and Bess are at a camp that doesn't allow cell phones. Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon George is reluctantly helping Bess paint her room and gets annoyed when Bess accidentally dribbles "adobe beige" paint in her hair. Danger by Design George has amazingly convinced a reluctant Bess to go on a jog with her. Legend of the Crystal Skull Only Bess and Nancy go to New Orleans, because George has a soccer tournament she doesn't want to miss. The Haunting of Castle Malloy George is with Bess at a birthday party in River Heights. Ransom of the Seven Ships Bess wins an online sweepstakes for a five-day vacation in the Bahamas. She decides to bring George and Nancy along, but Nancy arrives a day late due to a father-daughter banquet she had to attend. When Nancy arrives, a frantic George informs her that Bess had been kidnapped. The whole contest was a hoax to get Nancy on the island and find a long-lost treasure for the kidnappers. As Nancy searches for Bess, George tries to repair a radio phone in order to call for help. When Nancy gets blocked into a cave, George comes to the rescue by solving a complicated puzzle to free her. Players get to see and play as George for the first time in this game. Warnings at Waverly Academy Bess and George are visiting relatives in Wisconsin. Trail of the Twister Bess is spelunking with George and Ned at the Carlsbad Caverns. Shadow at the Water's Edge Bess and George travel to Kyoto, Japan to attend the Technology of Tomorrow Today expo. Nancy is also in Japan for a vacation offered by P.G. Krolmeister, whom she assisted in Trail of the Twister. Bess and George meet Yumi Shimizu, the local Bento booth owner and become good friends. They have a lot of fun together and send Nancy many purikura phone pictures of the each other. Alibi in Ashes Nancy gets arrested for an act of arson that she did not commit. Bess, George, and Ned all have to work together to get her out of jail for most of the game. George's mother watches over Nancy's dog, Togo, while her daughter watches over Nancy's house. At the end of the game, George creates a jammer to help Nancy halt Brenda Carlton's broadcast. Tomb of the Lost Queen Bess mentions George has a new job, but doesn't mention what kind of job it is. The Ghost of Thornton Hall It's mentioned that George has an internship at Technology of Tomorrow Today. Bess mentions she asked George to grow a beard, but -for some reason- George got angry at Bess for asking. The Silent Spy When Ned asks why he has to break into Nancy's house, she mentions Bess and George are out of town. Her Cathedral computer profile mentions that she does innovative work with the Jovic Center for Advanced Mechanical Studies. The Shattered Medallion Bess successfully enters George and Nancy in George's favorite show, Pacific Run. Early on, George is on a rickety rope bridge when it collapses, causing her to bump her head and break her leg. For the remainder of the game she is stuck in the medical tent. Unable to do much else, George does research on the show and its contestants for Nancy and puts her discoveries on her tablet. The show's producer, Sonny Joon, wants George to take a look at designs for a machine he wants built while she's recovering. George and Nancy surmise that Sonny wanted her on the show because of her technological knowledge. Personality George is often concerned for Nancy's safely, but is not easily panicked like Bess. However, when Bess gets kidnapped, she becomes much more frantic than usual. She and her cousin have a bond that is more like sisters than anything else. She is more pessimistic/sarcastic than Bess, but unlike her carefree cousin she is gifted with technology. In The Deadly Device, Frank comments on how George is good at codes. Appearance In her Ransom of the Seven Ships appearance, George has short, straight brown hair, dark eyes, and is light skinned. She seems to have a much taller, more athletic frame than Bess. In Alibi in Ashes and The Shattered Medallion, she has wavier hair and softer features. Quotes Secret of the Scarlet Hand * "Well, Nancy, you're sounding very curatorial." Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake * "You are so full of it. She got Caller ID, Nancy." * "Scaredy-cat, huh? You're gonna pay for that remark, dear cousin." The Haunted Carousel * "Listen to yourself, you're probably making Nancy feel horrible. Maybe I should answer the phone from now on." Danger on Deception Island * "Nancy could find a secret passage in a blueberry muffin." * "Oh no! She wrecked her roux!" The Secret of Shadow Ranch * "Nobody tells you a thing around here." * "You know darn well what she's gonna do. She's gonna go back out to the ghost town -- by herself -- immediately, if not sooner." Notes George's real name is Georgia, but she changed it to George because she thought Georgia was too girly and didn't fit her tomboyish personality. Main